haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
First Snow (Volume)
First Snow is the twenty-fourth volume of the [[Haikyū!! Volumes|''Haikyū!!]] series by Haruichi Furudate. Chapters List of Chapters * Chapter 208: * Chapter 209: * Chapter 210: * Chapter 211: * Chapter 212: * Chapter 213: * Chapter 214: * Chapter 215: * Chapter 216: Cover Characters '''Front Cover' *Shōyō Hinata Back Cover *Tobio Kageyama Side Cover *Shigeru Yahaba Author's Note "Thank you for picking up Haikyū!! volume 24! I've finally started running out of ideas about what to draw for the little self-portraits! This time I decided to draw Kindaichi because his silhouette is somewhat similar to mine." Synopsis Karasuno has qualified for the Spring Tournament! The team buckles down to practice harder than ever, but their adviser, Takeda, immediately rushes in to announce that Kageyama has been invited to participate in the All-Japan Under 19 Youth Training Camp, while Tsukishima has been invited to a prefectural rookie training camp. Overflowing with jealousy at the unparalleled opportunities presented to his peers, Hinata takes it upon himself to get in on the action and crashes Tsukishima’s training camp. Gallery Vol 24 back cover.jpeg|Back cover characters Volume_24_Inner_Cover.png|Inner Cover featuring Tobio Kageyama Volume_24_Spine.png|Spine cover featuring Shigeru Yahaba Kai_Akakura_CharaProfile.png|Kai Akakura's character profile Yuushou_Sagae_CharaProfile.png|Yuushou Sagae's character profile Eikichi_Chigaya_CharaProfile.png|Eikichi Chigaya's character profile Volume_24_Yamato_Sarukui.png|A sketch of Yamato Sarukui Volume_24_Tatsuki_Washio.png|A sketch of Tatsuki Washio Volume_24_Goshiki.png|A sketch of Goshiki Sleep_Mode.png|Tsukishima going into 'sleep mode'. I_want_to_try_it_too.png|After seeing Hinata stuff his head in between the mat sheets in Chapter 211Chapter 211, Goshiki felt the urged to try it, too. After practice, Goshiki went back to the storage room and did the same thing as Hinata but is still confused. Splatter_Step.png|Hinata, Junji Kuroishi, and Hinata's friend from middle school Junpei Tamayama, doing the 'Splatter Step'. In Chapter 212Chapter 212, Hinata learns how to do a 'Split Step' which his friend from middle school had first originally taught him but the former had forgotten the name instantly and called it the 'Splatter Step'. New_Species.png|After Ushijima compares Hinata and Kageyama as a new species of monsters (yōkai), Yamagata makes a bad pun about monsters. Best_Lineup_Let's_Haikyu_Ver.png|Furudate-sensei had a lot of fun making the Best Lineup Teams for the Weekly Shonen Jump Poll and decided to make more teams. The Let's! Haikyū!? Ver. members are Chikara Ennoshita (Karasuno), Yūtarō Kindaichi (Aobajōsai), Shunki Kawatabi (Wakutani), Masaki Gōra (Ubugawa), Ogano Daiki (Shinzen), the Shimada Mart Pig Mascot, and a worker from the fish mart. Best_Lineup_Zoo_of_Wild_Animals.png|Furudate-sensei wanted to make another team. The concept for this team is “Attacking is the best defense”!! This team of wild zoo animals consist of Kenma Kozume (Nekoma), Lev Haiba (Nekoma), Yūji Terushima (Johzenji), Shinji Watari (Aobajōsai), Ryūnosuke Tanaka (Karasuno), Yasushi Kamasaki (Datekou), and Kentarō Kyōtani (Aobajōsai). Vol 24 promo comic.jpg|Kageyama promoting the volume; Hinata complains that Kageyama is covering too much of his face on the volume cover. Asahi encourages Kageyama while Sugawara tells him not to pamper him too much. Vol 24 eng.jpg|English cover Vol 24 eng back.jpg|English back cover Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Volume 24 Category:Media